


i love you so

by frantasticgabby



Category: Max & Shred (TV)
Genre: College AU, Comfort, M/M, Warning: panic attacks, this is better than my first asherman drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantasticgabby/pseuds/frantasticgabby
Summary: anxiety seems to be a constant for max asher.





	

“you know i love you, right?” 

max wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. “yeah,” he whispered.

of course, alvin loved him. but when you’re too busy with school and practice and competitions and interviews, panic attacks feel inevitable. 

max can feel himself shaking, and reaches out for alvin’s hand.  
“i’m sorry i freaked out on you.” alvin holds his wrist and lets himself be pulled next to max, onto his bed.

“you're nervous. that's a very human response to a stressful situations.” 

alvin placed his hand on top of max’s and rubbed comforting circles into max’s skin.

max used his other hand to wipe tears from his eyes. 

“ i just thought…”, max took a deep breath, “i thought that with my career taking off and you starting at MIT that you'd get bored with-

alvin turned and gripped max’s trembling shoulders, “ i will never get bored of you. i love you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to max’s.

max nodded in response, sniffling.

“now i’ve got to make you hot chocolate and wrap you in blankets,” alvin said, with a half smile. “i’m not sure if there is scientific research to back up the logic, but i’m sure those can cheer anyone up.”


End file.
